


Tied

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's watched him, his blue eyes blind, experiencing some <i>other</i> place, some <i>other</i> time, swimming in the currents of his prophecy.  Dwarfed by what he had sensed, engulfed and swallowed whole.  Lost and reaching out to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tied (Fast 'n' Dirty Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Written for the Livejournal community ds_snippets
> 
> Unbeta'd. Was writing something for rounds_of_kink mini-round and realized it was also a ds_snippet. Sigh. I really do have loss-of-control issues.
> 
> Warning: restraint, BDSM
> 
> Prompt: day

She's watched him, his blue eyes blind, experiencing some _other_ place, some _other_ time, swimming in the currents of his prophecy. Dwarfed by what he had sensed, engulfed and swallowed whole. Lost and reaching out to her.

She's seen him quiet and meditative for days, contemplating his visions, trying to fit them into what he knows, puzzling over the bits and pieces, struggling to make it complete.

She's seen him afraid as he lost his power over her, when she'd finally pushed him away and took her destiny into her own hands. Stood on her own two feet, without help or hindrance from him.

She's never seen him sweat. Never seen him lose control.

She wants that. She _needs_ it.

After a brief search, she finds a scarf. It's blue and she thinks about how it will look knotted around his beautiful, expressive hands, the contrast of light and dark.

She waits.

One night she finds him lying in their rumpled bed, relaxed. She sits on the bed, watching him hungrily. She pulls the scarf out from under her pillow and winds it between her hands.

He looks at her, a knowing smirk crossing his weathered face.

"No." Her voice is quiet, confident. "Not me. _You_."

That catches him by surprise. It pushes him off balance and makes him unsure. She watches as his eyes reflect what he feels, excitement and fear and arousal. Always coming back to the fear.

She can't really blame him. Their history is full of fear, and blood. Trust has always been hard to come by.

She _needs_ this, though, and he recognizes that.

He crosses his wrists and raises them over his head, puts them against the headboard of their bed and waits.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tied (Fast 'n' Dirty Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
